Märchenhaft
by iHeroine
Summary: Jika ini hanya sebatas mimpi, maka jangan biarkan aku terjaga. Biarkan aku hidup di dunia mimpi yang abadi ini, yang di dalamnya terdapat kisah cinta bak dalam dongeng. —RinLen.
1. Prologue

**Dongeng**

* * *

Apakah yang dimaksud dengan '_dongeng_' ?

_Dongeng_ adalah suatu kisah yang berasal dari pemikiran yang fiktif, bahkan kisah nyata.

Setiap bait kata yang dilantunkan dalam _dongeng_, semuanya terasa begitu 'ajaib' dan indah.

Sang Tuan Putri yang begitu cantik jelita ; Sang Pangeran yang gagah, baik hati, dan tampan serta kaya raya ; Sahabat-sahabat sang Putri yang selalu setia saat dimana pun dan kapan pun kala sang Tuan Putri sedang kesusahan dan membutuhkan bantuan ; Sang Ibu Peri yang baik hati, ramah, hangat, dan mempunyai tongkat ajaib yang dapat mengeluarkan sihir kebahagiaan yang tak terkira...

.

Namun—mengapa? Dalam setiap kisah di _dongeng_, selalu, dan selalu ada peran 'si jahat' ?

Mengapa selalu ada kesedihan? Keterpurukan? Dan—kegelapan ?

Untuk apa sebenarnya itu?

Untuk apa sebenarnya kesedihan itu diciptakan di dunia ini? Di kisah-kisah dalam _dongeng_? Jikalau kita sudah cukup berpuas hati dan berbangga hati bila kisah cinta dan kehidupan kita bisa berakhir bahagia selama-lamanya ?


	2. Märchen 1

**Disclaimer ****: Vocaloid **© Yamaha Corporation

**:**** '****Yume Sakura' **song © Rin Kagamine & Len Kagamine (Yamaha Corp's Vocaloid)

* * *

**Author's Note**** : 'Unleash Your Imagination' **(Seperti slogan 'Fanfiction'; aku **bebas** mengarang, dan menulis jalan cerita sesuai** keinginanku**). Kisah ini terinspirasi dari lagu **'Yume Sakura'**. Tapi aku takkan menulis kisah yang sama persis seperti lagu itu. Aku lebih mengembangkan dan membuat cerita ini sesuai imajinasiku sendiri. Jadi bila ada yang sudah menonton PV "Yume Sakura", jangan bandingkan cerita ini dengan lagu itu. Karena cerita ini BER-BE-DA.

* * *

**Summary ****: **Ketika 'bunga sakura' berjumpa dengan 'violin'.

* * *

**Märchenhaft **© iHeroine

**-Märchen 1-**

Di dunia ini, tak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Hal apapun yang terjadi dalam hidup ini, kita sebut takdir.

* * *

"_Entah sejak kapan... aku dapat merasakan hidupku kini 'berwarna'._

_Hidupku yang dahulu kelam dan kuanggap sudah tak berarti lagi..._

_Aku yang sudah muak dikhianati oleh 'mulut manis' dunia..._

_Aku yang sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri dan membuang segalanya..._

_Namun semuanya berubah seketika, semenjak hadirnya kau dalam hidupku._

_Ya... itu semua karena kau. Kau lah yang memberikan warna dalam hidupku, kau lah yang mengajariku makna dari betapa berharganya kehidupan ini. Kau lah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mampu membuat bunga sakura yang layu dalam hatiku menjadi hidup dan bermekaran kembali_."

* * *

_Tokyo, zaman Taisho. 1 April 1917._

"Miku-chan! Ayo lari! Hahahaha.. jangan sampai tertangkap mereka, loh!" teriak seorang gadis sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan! Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana? Kan sakit, Rin-chan!" balas gadis berambut hijau yang dikuncir dua rambutnya.

"Kamu berlebihan, ah! Tenang saja, selama ada aku, kita pasti baik-baik saja!"

"Boleh saja bicara begitu. Tapi... YANG MENGEJAR KITA SEBANYAK ITU! AAAH!" Miku dengan panik menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah segerombolan orang yang mengejar mereka.

"Hahahaha! Justru disinilah serunya permainanku!" ujar gadis berambut kuning itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Mereka berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong pertokoan yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk orang. Meskipun memakai yukata, mereka tetap berlari dengan kencang sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Rin-sama, Miku-san, hati-hati ya! Jangan sampai tertangkap!" teriak salah satu pedagang.

"Siap! Laksanakan!" balas Rin dengan semangat.

"Rin-sama! Ini ada roti baru matang dari pemanggangan, silahkan dicicipi."

"Wah, _arigatou_!" Rin menyempatkan diri mengambil roti itu, kemudian berlari lagi dengan Miku.

Sementara itu di belakang mereka, "RIN-SAMA! BERHENTI! RIN-SAMA! TUNGGU! JANGAN KABUR!" suara teriakan bersahutan dari para penjaga.

"Wee! Siapa pula yang mau berhenti!" Rin menjulurkan lidah ke arah para penjaga, kemudian melirik ke arah Miku. "KAMI INI KAN, DUO WANITA TAK TERKALAHKAN!" teriak Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

* * *

Terdengar suara gemericik air yang mengalir dengan tenang dari pipa bambu di kolam, gesekan dedaunan yang diterpa oleh sang angin secara perlahan, orkestra kecil yang dilantunkan oleh sepasang sayap jangkrik. Semuanya adalah sekumpulan bunyi yang berbeda, namun 'ajaib', sang rembulan yang bersinar lebih lemah dari matahari itu dapat menyatukan bunyi-bunyian tersebut.

Bunyi yang terus mengalun itu akhirnya berubah menjadi melodi. Melodi yang dapat membuat bayi yang sedang menangis meraung-raung menjadi diam kembali dan tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sungguh, melodi indah yang dapat membuat hati yang gundah menjadi tenang kembali. Namun kali ini melodi yang tengah mengalun seperti biasanya, tak dapat membuat hati seorang gadis menjadi tenang.

"Jadi ini, hasil perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan setelah seharian penuh? Membolos dari pelajaran _ikebana_, _chado_, _shodo_, memasak, menjahit, menari, dan pelajaran memainkan _shamisen_. Pergi bermain bersama teman miskinmu, membuat keributan di sepanjang lorong pertokoan. Kemudian membuat para penjaga ditegur oleh warga sekitar akibat mengejar dirimu yang berlarian kesana kemari bagaikan ayam yang mau dipotong untuk dijadikan santapan makanan, dan kau pulang ke rumah melewati jam malam, terlebih lagi dengan pakaian yang kau kenakan sangat kotor," ujar wanita setengah baya berambut coklat dengan panjang lebar.

"Chotto, Meiko-obachan. Temanku punya nama, namanya Miku Hatsune! Jadi jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan 'miskin'! Selain itu, aku kan tak pernah minta untuk belajar _ikebana_,_chado_,_shodo_, dan yang lain. Aku juga tak pernah berniat untuk membuat keributan di sepanjang lorong pertokoan. Itu salah para penjaga yang bertingkah berlebihan dan terlalu over protektif padaku! Kalau soal melewati jam malam itu... err _gomenne_, aku lupa—tapi kalau soal pakaian, kan wajar kalau kotor bila sudah dipakai seharian penuh. Jadi semuanya bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan, Meiko-obachan," Gadis berambut kuning itu berusaha menyanggah pernyataan yang ditujukan padanya.

Setelah hening sejenak, wanita tengah baya itu memalingkan wajahnya dari kertas yang ia genggam daritadi ke wajah gadis berambut kuning sebahu itu. "Sudah selesai ocehanmu, Rin Kagamine? Ingat, kau kini sudah berumur 16 tahun. Sebentar lagi kau akan berumur 17 tahun. Sudah bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main. Kau takkan selamanya menjadi anak kecil yang bisanya hanya merepotkan orang lain di sekitarmu. Tujuanku memberikan banyak pelajaran padamu, agar kau siap menjadi orang 'dewasa' yang sesungguhnya. Bukan sekedar 'dewasa' secara fisik, namun jiwa, hati, dan mentalmu juga 'dewasa',"

"..."

"Sudah pukul 9, saatnya kau tidur. Kembalilah ke kamarmu,"

"..._Hai_, Meiko-obachan." Rin membungkuk hormat ke wanita tengah baya itu, kemudian ia menutup pintu ruang kerja Meiko secara perlahan.

Meiko yang sedari tadi memandangi pintu yang ditutup oleh Rin, kemudian melirik lagi ke kertas yang ia genggam. "Pada akhirnya, kau takkan bisa mengelak dari takdir yang akan menghampirimu." ucapnya setengah berbisik.

* * *

Rin memandangi langit malam dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Dia memainkan rambut kuningnya dengan telunjuk. Seharusnya malam ini dia dapat tidur dengan tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun, hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Rasanya dia ingin terus-terusan menggerutu, dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya agar seluruh dunia tahu bahwa dia benar-benar kesal sudah dituding bertubi-tubi dan dinasehati selama hampir satu jam oleh Meiko-obachan.

Meski sudah memandangi langit malam selama 30 menit dari jendela kamarnya, Rin masih belum bisa menutup kedua matanya. Biasanya hanya dengan memandang langit malam dengan diiringi melodi dari alam, Rin dapat mengantuk kemudian tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Huh! Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau begini terus!" Rin menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia mengambil jaket dari lemari. Dia melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamar, lalu ia berjalan di lorong rumahnya yang besar itu. Ketika sampai di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia melirik ke segala arah. 'Pasti semuanya sudah tidur,' batin Rin.

Dengan berhati-hati, Rin menggeser batu besar yang terletak di pojok pagar. Ternyata, di balik batu besar itu terdapat lubang yang menghubungkan dengan dunia luar. Rin merayap melewati pagar yang berlubang itu kemudian tak lupa ia menutupnya kembali.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling, tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Jalanan telah sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik. Rencananya mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah ternyata berhasil. Meski bukan pengalaman pertama mengendap keluar dari lubang itu, tapi ini adalah kali pertama Rin mengendap keluar rumah saat malam hari!

"Kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat sosokku sekarang, kemungkinannya hanya dua. Pertama, pasti orang itu akan lari terbirit-birit karena mengira aku adalah roh penasaran yang bergentayangan pada malam hari. Kedua, orang itu akan langsung menyeretku pulang ke rumah, kemudian aku akan dihukum satu minggu penuh membersihkan toilet yang amat sangat kotor dan bau oleh Meiko-obachan! Dan jatah buah jerukku dalam setiap pencuci mulut akan dikurangi! Dari yang sebelumnya 10 buah jeruk, jadi satu jeruk! BAHKAN TIDAK SAMA SEKALI! Kemudian aku akan dipaksa makan masakan gurita dan jus ikan tuna yang masih setengah hidup oleh Luka-oneesan! (Luka adalah seorang asisten kesayangan Meiko atau bisa juga disebut tangan kanannya Meiko). Selain itu, #$%^&%$#^&&$#^!*%#$!^*^#$%*—" berbagai macam hal konyol berputaran di otak Rin.

Karena terlalu sibuk membayangkan dan memikirkan bermacam-macam hal, Rin sampai tidak menyadari kalau dirinya telah menginjakkan kaki di atas hamparan rumput yang hijau, dan disekelilingnya berjejer pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sang bulan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik awan yang gelap, kini memberanikan dirinya untuk tampil di panggung langit malam yang kelam dengan membawa secercah sinar harapan. Sang angin malam yang begitu angkuh dan dingin, kini berbisik dengan lembut ke dedaunan. Tak lupa ia juga merayu sang kelopak bunga sakura yang menawan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang tersanjung oleh rayuan sang angin malam pun akhirnya luluh sehingga ia berguguran dan tergoda untuk bercumbu bersama sang angin. Ia pun terbawa dan terseret arus sang angin. Terbawa hingga kemana? Entahlah... yang pasti, kemana pun sang angin berhembus, maka sang kelopak bunga sakura pun akan setia menemaninya, dan selalu berada di sisinya.

_Tap_.

Rin menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Hmm? Bunyi apa itu?" Rin lalu melihat ke segala penjuru arah. Dia merasa samar-samar mendengar suatu bunyi yang 'janggal'. Bunyi yang asing di telinganya, karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah mendengarkan bunyi yang seperti itu. Karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari asal bunyi misterius tersebut.

Tak jauh dari dirinya, berdiri seseorang dengan pakaian seifuku di bawah pohon sakura yang besar dan sedang bermekaran kelopak bunganya. Orang itu memegang suatu benda yang bentuknya lonjong (?) di tangan kirinya, lalu meletakkan benda tersebut di pundak kirinya. Ia mengepit benda itu dengan dagunya, kemudian ia menggesekkan benda yang bentuknya panjang ke benda lonjong tadi dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ajaib! Sebuah bunyi keluar dari benda itu! Bunyinya halus dan lembut, benar-benar indah! Namun bunyi itu mengalun dengan tempo yang pelan, nampaknya bunyi itu mengisyaratkan kalau pemainnya sedang bersedih hatinya. Melodi yang menyayat hati pendengarnya, melodi yang—menyedihkan.

Rin yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pohon sakura, sangat takjub melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kejadian yang paling unik bagi Rin. Dia melihat seseorang yang dapat memainkan 'benda aneh', kemudian 'benda aneh' itu dapat berbunyi! Indah pula bunyinya! Akhirnya ia sangat penasaran dengan pemilik wajah yang memainkan 'benda aneh' tersebut.

"Uhh...siapa sih dia? Mukanya nggak kelihatan jelas kalau dari sini," Rin memajukan kepala dan badannya perlahan-lahan. Dan, "HUWAAAA—"

_BRUK_!

Rin terjatuh karena kakinya terjepit dengan akar pohon sakura.

Melodi yang tengah mengalun itu kemudian berhenti. Keadaan jadi senyap seketika.

"Aduh sakit! Aku kok bodoh sekali bisa terjatuh!" Rin mengerang kesakitan, lalu ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

Tepat di hadapannya, kini berdiri seorang pria muda yang memakai _seifuku_ sambil memegang 'benda aneh' di tangan kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut karena melihat sosok Rin.

'Mati aku! Aduh.' batin Rin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Hey, kau tak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?" ujar pria itu memecah kesunyian sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Rin.

Di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran bunganya, sang angin pun berhembus dengan lembut, ditemani pantulan cahaya yang berkilauan dari sang bulan. Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu, dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

* * *

_Tokyo, zaman Taisho. 2 April 1917._

"_Gochisou-sama_!_"_ Rin meletakkan sumpit kayunya di atas mangkuk nasi yang kini telah kosong.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Rin berjalan ke arah pintu sampai langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang. "Anda mau kemana, Rin-sama?" seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun-an berdiri tepat di depan Rin sambil meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di pinggang.

"Etoo...aku ada janji dengan Miku-chan untuk pergi membeli baju bersama. Tak apa 'kan aku pergi, Luka onee-san?" Rin memasang wajah anak manis di depan gadis berambut pink itu.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu memandangi wajah gadis berambut kuning di depannya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Ayolaah Luka-oneesan yang cantik, aku janji akan pulang cepat dan nggak akan melewati jam malam!" Rin merajuk sambil memasang wajah dengan senyum dibuat-buat yang mengatakan, 'Biarkan-aku-pergi!-Aku-mau-pergi-bermain!-Aku-bosan-berada-di-rumah!'.

Gadis berambut pink sepinggang itu akhirnya tak dapat mengelak, dia benar-benar lemah bila menghadapi sifat nona mudanya yang seperti itu.

Rin menggeser pintu rumahnya, kemudian ia menutup pintu itu kembali. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan lebar, ia sudah tak sabar untuk menceritakan kejadian semalam pada sahabatnya, Miku!

* * *

"Wah.. lalu apa yang kamu lakukan setelah itu, Rin-chan?" ucap gadis berambut hijau dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua memakai hiasan bunga.

"Tak perlu aku jelaskan, kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya Miku-chan. Aku langsung berdiri sendiri, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Aku meninggalkan pria dengan 'benda aneh' nya di belakangku. Hahahaha, tapi aku jadi menyesal karena aku nggak tahu nama dia siapa," Rin berbicara sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yah itu sih salahmu sendiri, kenapa juga kamu harus pergi? Kan dia sudah berbaik hati mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Kau kan bisa meraih tangannya lalu berkenalan dengan dia,"

"Tidak semudah itu, Miku-chan. Aku—tanpa sadar kakiku bergerak sendiri. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin meraih uluran tangannya. Tapi karena saking gugupnya, badanku sudah otomatis bergerak sendiri. Yah pada akhirnya—ya begitulah!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya yang berhiaskan pita besar berwarna pink.

"Hahaha, dasar Rin-chan ini. Aku gemes sama kamu!" Miku mencubit kedua pipi Rin dengan kencang sampai pipi Rin berwarna merah muda seperti buah momo.

"_Itte! Yamete_, Miku-chan—!" Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan riang di atas jembatan tua pembatas desa yang dibawahnya mengalir air sungai yang jernih dan berkilauan seperti batu permata karena terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Suara burung berkicauan di atas langit yang biru dan cerah, angin musim semi yang hangat dan segar pun berhembus dengan lembut menerpa seluruh benda yang ada di permukaan bumi. Kepada dedaunan hijau yang bergoyang-goyang, dan kepada kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan cantiknya.

"Oh iya sampai lupa. Rin-chan, aku ingin memberitahukannya padamu. Kau tertarik dengan benda-benda yang unik, kan?" Gadis bermata cyan itu tiba-tiba menyela di tengah derai tawa mereka.

"Hmm, iya. Memang kenapa?" Rin memasang wajah bingung karena mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini. Di samping toko buah jeruk kesukaanmu, baru saja kemarin dibuka toko barang antik. Di sana, banyak barang-barang unik dan barang-barang yang bukan berasal dari negara Jepang, seperti misalnya barang-barang dari negara Amerika, Inggris, Eropa, dan sebagainya. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik pergi ke—" Belum selesai menyelesakan kalimatnya, gadis bermata biru langit itu langsung menarik lengan pakaian gadis berambut hijau di sampingnya. "Antarkan aku ke toko itu, sekarang!" Rin memasang wajah yang sumringah dan sangat berseri-seri.

* * *

Setelah 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya Rin dan Miku tiba di depan toko barang antik. Miku mengetuk daun pintu secara perlahan sambil mengucapkan permisi untuk memasuki toko tersebut.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan dalam toko itu, berbagai macam barang yang unik telah berjejer dengan rapih di atas etalase. Ada barang yang terbuat dari kayu, plastik, hingga barang pecah belah yang terbuat dari kaca atau kristal.

"Ah—! Manisnya benda ini! Bisa mengeluarkan bunyi yang indah pula!" Rin membuka sebuah kotak kayu berwarna hitam yang berukuran kecil.

"Namanya adalah _orgel_, atau kau bisa menyebutnya kotak musik. Barang itu berasal dari Amerika." ucap seseorang yang muncul dari balik tirai sebuah ruangan.

Refleks Rin dan Miku langsung menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Selamat datang di toko barang antik milikku, dua Nona yang cantik. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Pria muda yang berambut biru itu tersenyum ke arah Miku dan Rin.

"Ada temanku yang sangat menyukai barang antik," Miku melirik ke arah Rin, "Jadi aku mengantarkan dia ke tempat ini."

"Hmm, maaf Tuan pemilik toko—" Rin berbicara dengan suara yang pelan.

"Panggil aku Kaito saja, tak perlu pakai 'Tuan', hahaha," Pria itu langsung menimpali perkataan Rin.

"Ah, _hai_. Kaito-san, benda ini tadi kau bilang namanya _orgel_ atau kotak musik ya...harganya berapa? Aku ingin membelinya."

"Sayang sekali Nona, benda itu sudah dipesan oleh orang lain. Tidak ada lagi stok _orgel_ berwarna hitam. Yang ada, tinggalah _orgel_ yang berwarna merah muda."

"Merah muda? Warna yang manis sekali! Aku mau beli _orgel_ warna merah muda itu, Kaito-san!" balas Rin dengan semangat.

Pria berambut biru itu tersenyum, kemudian ia memanggil seseorang untuk membawakan benda itu dari gudang simpanan.

"Ano, Kaito-san... selama menunggu barangnya datang, aku mau lihat-lihat barang yang lain dulu ya,"

"Oh iya. Silahkan, silahkan—" balas Kaito sambil tersenyum 'ala pedagang'.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pria berambut kuning dengan pakaian _seifuku_-nya datang dan menghampiri pria berambut biru itu dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang berwarna merah muda. "Ini, Kaito-oniisan," ucap pria berambut kuning itu sambil menyerahkan kotak berwarna merah muda ke Kaito.

"_Hai, hai_. Arigatou Len-chan,"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu, apalagi di depan para tamu!" Pria berambut kuning itu memukul pundak Kaito dengan kesal dan rasa malu yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Uwaaa... KO-WA-II! Len-chan menakutkan!" bukannya berhenti, Kaito malah semakin mengolok-olok pria berambut kuning itu.

_Sementara itu, di bagian lain ruangan toko._

Miku menepuk pundak Rin, "Rin-chan, benda yang kau inginkan nampaknya sudah ada di Kaito-san, tuh!"

Rin yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat-lihat berbagai macam benda yang ada di toko itu pun akhirnya baru sadar. "Oh iya, _arigatou ne_, Miku-chan! Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Kaito-san lagi."

Ketika mereka berdua tiba di kasir, mata Rin berhenti untuk berkedip. Tubuhnya juga serasa terpaku di tempat.

"Di-dia—"

"Hmm? Kamu kenapa Rin-chan?" Miku bingung melihat wajah Rin yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hahahahaha, sudah kau terima saja dengan lapang dada. Karena panggilan Len-chan itu amat sangat cocok untukmu, LEN-CHAN!" Kaito masih saja mengolok-ngolok pria di sampingnya, sampai dia sadar akan kehadiran pelanggannya di depan matanya. "Eh? Kalian sudah di sini lagi, toh. Ini barangnya, Nona! _Orgel_ berwarna merah muda."

Pria berambut kuning itu pun ikut menengok ke arah pelanggan toko yang sedang dilayani oleh Kaito.

...

Keadaan jadi hening sesaat, karena Rin diam terpaku di tempatnya. Begitu pula di sisi lain, pria berambut kuning itu juga diam terpaku di tempatnya. Keduanya sama-sama tak menyangka dapat bertemu lagi di tempat yang bahkan mereka tak dapat bayangkan.

* * *

_Bagaikan kisah-kisah yang berada pada dongeng zaman dahulu kala..._

_Dan bagaikan dua buah kutub magnet yang selalu menghadap ke arah berlainan, namun kini saling tarik menarik satu sama lain._

_Roda takdir mulai berputar._

_

* * *

_

**Japanese Word Translations**

**1.) Zaman Taisho :** Salah satu nama zaman sewaktu Kaisar Taisho memerintah Jepang. Sesudah zaman Meiji dan sebelum zaman Showa. (30 Juli 1912 - 25 Desember 1926).

**2.) -Chan : **Panggilan untuk anak kecil, atau untuk orang yang sudah akrab.

**3.) -Sama :** Panggilan kepada orang yang lebih tua atau tinggi derajatnya.

**4.) -San : **Panggilan normal, biasanya diucapkan ke orang lain yang belum akrab atau baru bertemu.

**5.) -Obachan :** Panggilan untuk tante atau bibi.

**6.) -Oneesan :** Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan (tapi tidak sedarah).

**7.) -Oniisan :** Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki (tapi tidak sedarah).

**8.) Gochisou-sama :** Ungkapan yang berarti, "Terima kasih untuk sajian makanannya" .

**9.) Kowaii :** Ungkapan yang berarti, "Menakutkan atau menyeramkan" .

**10.) Itte :** Ungkapan yang berarti, "Sakit!" atau "Aw!".

**11.) Yamete :** Ungkapan yang berarti, "Hentikan!".

**12.) Arigatou :** Ungkapan yang berarti, "Terima kasih".

**13.) Buah momo : **Sejenis buah persik yang berasal dari negara Jepang.

**14.) Ikebana :** Pelajaran merangkai bunga.

**15.) Chado :** Upacara minum teh.

**16.) Shodo :** Pelajaran menulis kaligrafi.

**17.) Shamisen :** Alat musik dawai asal negara Jepang yang memiliki tiga senar.

**18.) Seifuku :** Seragam sekolah anak-anak Jepang.

* * *

**Author's Note ****:** **Terima kasih banyak!** Aku ucapkan kepada semua orang yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini sampai selesai. Mohon maaf bila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan, baik penulisan atau yang lainnya. Harap maklum ya kawan-kawan, karena** cerita ini adalah karya perdanaku sebagai author di Fanfiction, sekaligus karya perdanaku di fandom Vocaloid. **Cerita ini memang belum masuk ke inti permasalahannya, jadi** nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya yang mendebarkan**— (err bahasanya (˘˛˘ ;) )—**ya**! **Aku harap kawan-kawan juga bersedia memberi komentar tentang cerita ini, baik itu kritik (yang membangun), saran, pujian, atau numpang nanya juga boleh! (**Hahahahaha!_-_-_**)** Supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kualitas dan kuantitas cerita di chapter yang selanjutnya. Jadi**, klik tombol 'Review This Chapter'** ya! Sekian salam penutup dariku, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Karena kesempurnaan itu hanyalah milik Tuhan, sedangkan aku yang manusia biasa ini tempatnya kesalahan. Jaa ne, minna-san! (○'ω'○)ノ


End file.
